Windsor in Love
by Cirith of Slytherin
Summary: Herm's cousin transfers to Hogwarts and so does a professor of hers. Can she convince him of her love?
1. Chapter 1

Hope everyone likes this.

Disclaimer: I only own Alex, Daryl, Alex's parents, Herm's parents, and Zachary. The rest aren't mine, unfortunately.

*************************************

Elizabeth Windsor woke up in her family's house in Salem, Massachusetts. Today was the day that she and her parents were moving to England. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast. After a bowl of Lucky Charms, she hurried to finish her last minute packing. Just as she was closing her trunk, she heard her mom call her from downstairs.

            "Alex, hurry up, we don't want to miss our flight!" Elizabeth's middle name was Alexandra, which she preferred, so her friends and family called her Alex. She carried her trunk down the stairs to where her parents were waiting. You could clearly see the resemblance between Alex and her parents. She had her father Edward's black hair, height, and thinness. She got her blue eyes and pale skin from her mother, Mary. She was also a witch, which she got from her father, a pureblood of lines as far back as the Malfoys, and just as wealthy. Mary and her entire family were Muggles, non-magical.

            "All set?" her father asked, receiving a nod from everyone. "Good. Alex, grab Morgaine and we'll be off!" Morgaine was Alex's cat. She was pure black, no color otherwise, with violet eyes. Alex picked up her carrier and they drove to the airport. They only had to wait about fifteen minutes for their boarding call.

            _"Flight 715 to London will now begin boarding."_ The flight itself was boring with nothing to look at (unless you like the ocean) and nothing to do. When they arrived in London, they were immediately welcomed by Mary's family. Mary had moved to the United States from England and kept in touch with her brother, George Granger. So George, his wife Sarah, and his daughter Hermione were all waiting there at the gate.

            Even though Alex and Hermione were direct cousins, you couldn't tell by looking at them. Alex had straight, waist-length black hair, while Hermione's brown hair only came halfway down her back in messy curls. Alex had blue eyes, Hermione had brown. Alex was 5'6", Hermione was only 5'2". The only thing they had in common was that they were 16, pencil thin, and had pale skin.

            As they were all catching up with each other, Alex accidentally bumped into someone walking by. Not saying sorry, and not looking up, she was very surprised to hear a familiar cold voice.

            "Miss Windsor, is it common for you to run over your teachers in foreign countries?" It was her teacher, Dueling Professor Daryl Black from the Salem Academic Institute of Magic. Also the teacher she had a huge crush on. She was so shocked to see him there that she could hardly speak. When she didn't speak, Professor Black raised one eyebrow impatiently. Finally, Alex found her voice.

            "I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize you were there. However, I would like to point out that it was you who nearly ran over me, not the other way around as you seem to think."

            "I see. However, the fact remains that you did not say you were sorry until you knew who I was. Is this your usual courtesy towards others?"

            "That depends on the person, Professor," replied Alex.

            "Hm. I trust you will be more respectful to your new teacher this coming year?" he asked.

            "What new teacher?" said Alex, acting like she wasn't changing schools.

            "I will be teaching at Hogwarts from now on," Daryl informed her.

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year myself," she told him sweetly.

"Ah. Well then, I wonder what explanation Mr. Adams has for us." 

"Adams? What's _he_ got to do with anything?" asked Alex, disgusted at the mention of her rival.

"Plenty." That was a new voice to the conversation. It was Zachary Adams, Alex's biggest enemy. "As it happens, I'm changing to Hogwarts myself this year."

"Great," muttered Alex. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I need to get back to my family. I will see you at school." And with that, she turned back around to Hermione and the rest of her family.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story before. Read and enjoy.****

******************************

On their way out of the airport with their belongings, Mary said, "Look, there's your professor again, Alex. I wonder who that is he's talking to. They look very much alike."

At that, everyone looked over, and Hermione gave a squeal.

"Sirius! Sirius!" she started yelling. The man walking next to Daryl looked over and grinned. He then jogged over and scooped up Hermione in a big hug, which she readily returned. At this, the American section of this group (including Daryl) looked quite perplexed.

"This is Sirius, my best friend's godfather, and one of my very close friends," Hermione explained. "Sirius, this is my cousin Alex Windsor and her parents. They've just moved here from America."

"Ah," said Sirius. "And this is my cousin Daryl Black. He has also just moved here from the States."

At this statement, Alex began to put pieces together. The Blacks were another of the old pureblood lines, so this Sirius was obviously a wizard as well. And if he knew Hermione as good friends, then chances were she was a Muggle-born witch and hadn't said anything, which was understandable since her family didn't know Alex's father was a wizard. Hermione was likewise putting similar pieces together and arriving at the conclusion that her uncle Edward was really of the magical Windsor line she had read about meaning her cousin was a half-blood witch and hadn't said anything assuming Hermione and her family were all Muggles. Both arrived at these conclusions at the same time (very quickly) and turned to each other incredulously. 

"You're a witch?!" they whispered in unison.

"Yes, I am," said Hermione. "And you?"

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"As fascinating as this is, you're blocking the way out, Windsor." Adams again.

"Was anyone talking to you? Take a hike, Adams. The line for idiots is over there," said Alex.

"How about you just get out of my way, Radicor?"

"Make me, Kerdac. That is, if you can. After all, I _am _the best in all of our classes, especially Dueling."

"They taught Dueling at your school?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, and you guys are gonna have it too. Professor Black is transferring to Hogwarts and will be teaching it there. It's great. We not only learn dueling with spells, but real fighting with weapons and hand-to-hand as well. The training is brutal, especially if you're one of the professor's private students, like me."

"Private student?" Hermione seemed confused.

"Yeah. If you're good enough, he may take you on for private lessons in addition to the regular classes. That's really good for becoming a Dueling Master, or in my case Dueling Mistress. I had the extra Dueling lessons in addition to private Potions lessons, since I want to be a Potions Mistress as well." She frowned here. "But I don't know if the teacher here will give me private Potions lessons or not."

"Don't worry, Miss Windsor. The professor here is a good friend of mine. I'll recommend you to him, and I'm sure you'll get them. The professor is actually one of the most gifted Potions Masters in the world," said Daryl.

"Really, who is he?" she asked.

"Severus Snape."

"Wow, I've heard a lot about him. Thank you for recommending me, sir."

"It's the least I can do for my best student. You will also still be having your private lessons with me, so keep in practice. Now, my cousin and I really should be going. I'll see you at school Miss Windsor."

"See you there sir," replied Alex.

"Hermione, don't forget to come over some time. I think Harry is going crazy from boredom," said Sirius. Since his name had been cleared a few months ago, Harry was now living at Grimmauld Place with him.

"Alright, Sirius. Tell him I'll come over as soon as I can," answered Hermione. After that, the two Blacks left. But unfortunately, Adams was still there.

"Are you going to leave anytime soon, Radicor? Or is all your house filth holding you down?"

Alex spun around and punched him twice, once in the eye, once in the jaw. Then for good measure, she punched him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. Leaning close to him, she whispered, "My house isn't the filthy one, Kerdac." Turning back to her family, she smiled pleasantly. "Shall we?" And then she started walking off, leaving the others to hurry and catch up to her and Zachary to moan in pain.

**************************

**Ms. Orlando Bloom: **Thank you for reviewing. To answer your questions: Hermione's parents are muggles as is Alex's mom. Alex and her dad are magical. Zachary is 16, he, Alex and Daryl are all transferring to Hogwarts. They weren't there before because: Daryl moved to the states to get away from his family, but since Sirius is the only one left he is moving back; Zachary is moving because his dad found a job that paid more money over here; and Alex is moving because her mom wanted to be closer to her family after she had gone to the States for university, met Edward at a store and they just stayed there. The pairings will be: Alex/Daryl, Hermione/Sirius, Harry/Ginny, Zachary/Parvati, and Ron/Lavender. Zachary is 5'9", bright blue eyes, muscular, sandy blonde hair. Daryl is 6' even, black hair, dark brown eyes, muscular but thin if that makes sense. I hope that answers all your questions, if not put them in a review and I'll answer them. Thanks again for reviewing!

And everyone else who reads this, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the next chapter. Thanks to all my fans. Read on.

-----------------------------

In the car on the way to the Windsor's new house, Hermione asked Alex something that had been bothering her.

"Alex, why do you call Adams Kerdac? And why does he call you Radicor?"

"Those are our houses at Salem. They're divided just like the ones at Hogwarts with the same traits. The equivalent for Kerdac is Gryffindor. The equivalent for Radicor is Slytherin. The equivalent for Tismon is Ravenclaw. Last and least, the equivalent for Wopeski is Hufflepuff. Just like at your school, Gryffindor and Slytherin have a bit of shall we say rivalry, so do Radicor and Kerdac. They view us as evil slime bags that want to kill everyone, and we view them as goody-goodies that can't do anything properly, always charging into a situation foolishly. I hope I'm in Slytherin at Hogwarts, I'll be used to it. What house are you in?"

"I am a Gryffindor."

"Poor you. You're probably going to be stuck with Adams; he's a true Kerdac if ever there was one. Strange, considering he's not even remotely related to Lyle Kerdac, one of our founders. The others were Holly Tismon, Wendy Wopeski, and the greatest of them all was Marvin Radicor."

"How do you know he isn't related to Kerdac?"

"He's a pure muggleborn. Out of respect for my mother, your parents, and you, I will not call him what I normally call people of his heritage."

"Let me guess, it's mudblood. Slytherins are always calling me that, five of them in particular: Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, and the King of Slytherin himself Draco Malfoy. Mal-ferret the most. Parkinslut next. Then Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. Zabini I don't see as often, but whenever I do he always makes sure to say it."

"You just majorly confused me with the names, and yes it is mudblood."

"Thought so. Mal-ferret is Draco Malfoy, also known as Ferret Boy, Amazing Bouncing Ferret, the Slytherin King, stupid albino, prat, git, you get the idea. Parkinslut is Pansy Parkinson because she is the biggest slut in school, especially when it comes to Malfoy; she's always hanging all over him. Tweedle-Dee is Crabbe because he is so stupid he can barely talk. Tweedle-Dum is Goyle because he's even worse. Malfoy we call ferret because in our fourth year he was changed into a pure white ferret and bounced off the ceiling. And why do you call people mudblood? I mean, you are a half-blood"

"Don't remind me. My father's side, as you know, is one of the old pureblood lines, as old as the Blacks, Snapes, or Malfoys and just as wealthy. Right now we're moving into the Manor nearby. They're also just as strict on keeping the bloodline pure, a hard thing to do since they moved to America where there aren't as many pureblood families. I was raised mostly by relatives on that side of the family, so I started thinking like them. So did father, and he still does. He just makes a few concessions for mother, but he still believes in that and wants me to make a nice, pureblood match. I've already got my eye set on the person; all I have to do now is convince him of it. I still have two years to do so, and I'll need them. He's just as proud and stubborn as I am."

"Who is it?"

"Remember my professor?"

"Your professor? That'll never work out!"

"Why not? I need a pureblood husband, and I want one like him, so why not just go for him?"

"I think you're crazy, but go ahead, it's your life."

"Yes, it is. Remember that if you ever get the urge to give me advice. Unless I ask you for it, which isn't very likely, I won't take kindly to it. But, I've just told you who I like, what about you?" she smoothly changed the subject.

Hermione blushed. "Well…you remember Sirius right? From the airport? Your professor's cousin?"

"I remember, you don't need to keep describing him. I hope your disapproval of Daryl was because he's my professor and not because of his age. Otherwise, I get to call you a hypocrite, because Sirius is the same age as him."

"I know. Twenty years older than me. He just sees me as his godson's best friend most likely. I wish he didn't though."

"I just thought of something. We're cousins and the guys we like are cousins. Is this the universe trying to get our families together or something?"

"It's either the universe or my headmaster at school. I half think he could get the universe to do whatever he wanted it to, if he wanted."

"That was one of the most messed up sentences I've ever heard. Daryl just sees me as the best student in school. Oh, and if I happen to be better than you in school, I'm sorry for taking away your place."

"It's okay. If you do, I'm sure you'll have earned it."

"Okay. I was the best at everything back at Salem. School, art, writing, singing, playing music, dancing, you name it. I was the best. Adams, the idiot, somehow managed to be second best in all those things. Who's Harry, y'know, when Sirius said he was going crazy?"

"Oh, that's one of my best friends, Harry Potter. He's Sirius's godson."

"Wait a sec, you're best friends with Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, ever since first year."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, but it's kind of annoying with all the publicity around him and all. Our other best friend is Ron Weasley."

"A Weasley?" Alex's voice seemed distasteful.

"I take it you know them?"

"Know _of_ them, more like. How'd you guess?"

"That's about the same tone of voice Malfoy uses whenever we get into one of our fights. Our two groups, you know, his and ours, _always_ get into fights."

Just then, the car pulled up into the driveway of the Windsor mansion. Alex smiled to herself, thinking this would be one of the best years of her life.

---------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Send me reviews!!!


End file.
